


Wake Me Up When It's Over

by davidsenzi



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Angst, Davenzi, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Matteo's ace and still has romantic attraction, One Shot, just another college au, lots of fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidsenzi/pseuds/davidsenzi
Summary: Davd gets really drunk trying to forget about how badly it hurt that someone in their afternoon sociology class flirted with Matteo. This of course leads to absolute chaos and a “let’s get so drunk I tell you my sober thoughts we were too afraid to say” type of confession.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck), Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Wake Me Up When It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy, thank you for spending your time reading in advance :)

It’s extremely unlike David to drink more than one or two beers at a party, considering excessive amounts of alcohol leads to an increase in cortisol and then a decrease in testosterone synthesis. 

And it’s not something David’s ever wanted to test, no matter how safe he’s being. He just likes to have assurance that nothing could potentially lead to something negatively affecting his life that he had control over. 

Call him overly cautious or controlling, but he refuses to go back to a time in his life where he had no control over the things he wanted that felt  _ so  _ right, but couldn’t have with his unaccepting family. 

While it’s also so  _ unlike  _ David to go anywhere without following Matteo around or vice versa, with the thought of that random girl approaching them so confidently and flirting with Matteo— who is too sweet and oblivious to the situation— still fresh in the back of his mind, he leaves early to Carlos’ party.

“David!” Carlos shouts in excitement as he opens the door, immediately welcoming him. 

“Nice to see you.”

“Where’s my hug, David?” Carlos asks, going in for some type of ‘bro-five,’ then hug. David laughs, taking note that Carlos is already tipsy. When their embrace releases, Carlos looks behind him and then knits his brows together. “No Matteo? Not feeling well or…”

David brushes off the question, throwing a hand in the air, while explaining how Matteo wanted to shower first.

“Aye, David? What’s good?” Abdi asks with a smile before going to ask the same question about Matteo’s absence from his side.

“He’ll be down soon, just showering.”

With a quirked brow, Abdi shrugs, “Oh…weird you two didn’t come together, but I wanted to show you both what Sam texted me because Carlos is useless. I’ll wait till Matteo’s here.”

And then Sara drags him to the makeshift dance floor with Leonie who offers him Vodka, to which he originally declines. Originally.

To be fair, he can’t really stop himself from those shots Leonie offers him tonight, round after round because Leah, it turns out her name is, is also kind and pretty and  _ super _ friendly— and did he mention is right across from where David’s feet are drilled to the floor?

Leah.

“You’re the boy that always sits next to Matteo?” She asks and David forces himself to warmly smile at her before taking a shot with Leonie.

“David,” He introduces himself.

“Leah,” She smiles, carefree, before shaking his hand. “So cool to meet you.”

“Uh-huh,” He nods, biting down on his tongue because any longer phrases coming out of his mouth wouldn’t have been as sparing as a simple ‘uh-huh.’ 

“So what are you trying to major in?” She asks, a clear sparkle of interest in her eyes.

“Film.”

“Mm,” She giggles. “How would you apply sociology to cinematography? I wouldn’t blame you if you took it because you needed credits and would end up next to Matteo.”

David takes another sip of his beer and swallows hard at the question, gripping the cup. “Sociology’s a good background for understanding society and people. Matteo and I have been… _ friends _ for 6 years.” 

Oh god, the pained way David choked out  _ friends _ felt like what he deserves for being so possessive over someone he isn’t even with.

“Very cool, awesome to have such close friends during Uni, yeah?”

“Mhmn,” He mumbles, studying the attractive features of her face that could woo Matteo over.

“Do you know if he’s coming tonight?” She then presses and it doesn’t sit well with David because it would have looked better for him if he didn’t just ditch Matteo to end up talking to Leah.

“Yah, ya, he is.”

“Are you guys  _ just _ friends?”

David nods, not being able to make a single coherent thought leave his mouth on answering  _ that _ type of question.

“I just don’t want to— I dunno— interfere or anything. I love your shirt by the way!”

David stifles himself from responding to the first part of her thought and instead thanks her and, soon after, takes Leonie up on another offer. 

He lets the alcohol course through his body to make everything a little blurry and feel a little silly, making everything buzz. And eventually with the beer he was nursing and one to many shots he took, he gets  _ slightly _ carried away. He thinks. It's at this point that everything gets harder to remember.

But it feels so good to just dance and giggle with Leonie and Sara instead of feeling like third wheeling with them. And it feels so good to pretend he doesn’t hate Leah for no good reason besides him being pathetic.

Abdi and Carlos have most likely drank as much as him or got high in the bathroom because they seem to enjoy his overly enthusiastic company the same way he feels it.

He can’t find Jonas or Hanna, but he doesn’t think he looked well enough to actually say he was unable to find them.

At some point when twirling with Leonie they both stumble on each other and it erupts them into this contagious laughter because it truly feels like the most funny thing they’ve ever done together. 

The flashing lights that have fun colors seem to be brighter than he remembers. They just twinkle in the most beautiful way, though he thinks his vision might be slightly obscured. 

David, Sara, and Leonie all jump and spin and shout until they’re out of breath and their voices are shot. And although it feels like David’s been at it all night, it must not have been that long considering at some point he turns around and he notices a silhouette that seems  _ a lot _ like Matteo’s.

“Matteo,” David excitedly shouts, a lopsided smile forming on his face as he waves avidly at him.

Matteo’s wide eyes meet his as he quickly walks over to him. He pulls him off to the side slightly, dragging him away from Leonie and Sara, much to all of their complaints.

“David? What the fuck did you drink?” He asks and David just giggles, the alcohol sinking in his veins finding everything  _ very _ entertaining tonight. 

“Just like…I dunno,” He shrugs, “Like I have a beer and Leonie gave me a shot and then…some more.”

“ _ Some _ more? How fucking many more is  _ some _ ?” Matteo asks. 

There’s concern filling all of his features, making them more sharp. More sharp and defined…and pretty. So very pretty. David just wants to kiss him and tell him it’s—  _ Oh yeah. _ Matteo asked him something. 

“What?!” David loudly asks, over the blaring music.

“I said how many is ‘ _ some  _ more,’ David?” 

“Pfft,” David rolls his eyes, “I dunno.  _ Some _ ,” He answers, smirking at the fact that he spit out the word  _ some _ with the same mean emphasis as Matteo had.

“David, we’re going,” Matteo sternly says, chastising him.

David gasps at the realization and looks at him doe-eyed. “It’s only been a couple minutes,” He whines, dragging the syllables of his words out longer.

“It’s been an hour of me trying to track down the apparently infamous David, who ditched me at the dorm two hours ago. Jesus, you’re usually able to handle more, what did you have to get you drunk so quick?”

“Why are you being such buzzkill? Everyone was being so fun and you’re being so… _ not _ fun!” David shouts, knitting his brows together.

“Enough people worship you when you’re drunk, apparently, you certainly don’t need my allegiance.”

David’s eyes go wide. He groans, “Ugh. That’s so rude, Matteo,” then throws his head back. 

“I don’t mean for it to be, I’m just surprised by you, frankly.” David watches in disbelief. “David, I’m fucking serious, you don’t get drunk easily.”

“Well, it was really fucking easy,” David sulks, bringing his hands to cross each other.

After a couple moments of anything, but silence Matteo steals his red cup and David pouts. “We’re going.” Matteo decides for the both of them while discarding it.

“Don’t touch me!” David nearly shouts as Matteo’s eyes go wide again. 

He seems to be doing that a lot tonight, the eyes thing. Matteo glances around the room until he refocuses on him and sees the tears building up in his eyes.

“Sorry, sorry…I— I’m sorry David, how about we go somewhere else?”

“I’m  _ not _ going home with  _ you _ ,” David mumbles with a sniffle.

“What?” Matteo asks.

“I’m  _ not  _ going home with  _ you _ ,” David restates, much louder this time.

“Dav’ I didn’t mean it like… _ that _ . I meant— ” Matteo stutters and David stares at him, prodding him to say more. “— We live together, we’re roommates. Let’s go and maybe take a walk to go home, yeah?”

“Fine,” David begrudgingly agrees. 

That appears to be the kind of consent Matteo was looking for because before he knows it, he’s nearly being trawled through the crowd; Him making David unable to say goodbye to Leonie, Sara, Kiki, Carlos, Abdi, and ya maybe even Leah. 

As soon as they reach the quiet, dimly lit outside streets, David scowls, “I was just starting to have fun!” with a grimace.

“We can have fun, the two of us, but I’m not allowing you to be  _ that _ drunk at a party.”

“I was…I was fine,” David is quick to argue.

“No, David. God forbid, someone could have taken advantage of you,” Matteo so attentively answers and it makes David feel like puking. 

Why does he act like he cares so much? Or that he wants to be with just him?  _ Ugh _ .

David blatantly rolls his eyes. “Mmhm, like Leah with you.”

“What?” Matteo asks, teasing smirk and raised eyebrow visible.

“Nothing,” He waves it off. 

Matteo asks, “What’s up with Leah?”

David whines and dismisses the question.

Matteo chuckles and David doesn’t like it. “That wasn’t a real response, ya know.”

“I don’t want to…ugh, Matteo! I don’t wanna talk about her. She’s stupid,” David complains.

Matteo giggles, “Okay, no Leah.”

David notices it’s incredibly harder to walk than he remembers it being. He thinks he’s not walking really straight based off of the silent judgement Matteo’s giving him, but for some reason it makes his eyes sting with tears.

“Can we hold hands?” David asks and Matteo turns to him, examining him and his underlying messy thoughts.

“Uh, sure? Is everything okay?”

“As if,” David scoffs, before adding, “You know, the only reason I said fine is to be with you.”

“Is that so?” Matteo satrinizes him. When David stubbornly refuses to respond, Matteo offers, “I mean, if you really want you can sleep in my bed.”

David grabs his hand and they intertwine their fingers.

“Way to lead someone on,” David sneers and Matteo’s brow twitches.

“What?”

“I said, way to lead someone on.”

“Oh,” Matteo chuckles and it irritates David, “Did I give you that impression?”

“You can sleep in my bed,” David mocks, mumbling the words all together.

“I’m ace and I know your boundaries. I’m not…about to force myself onto you. It’s not like—  _ nothing _ is happening. I just want you home safe and if it’ll make you happy, then sleep in my bed.”

_ Nothing is happening _ , he said. Well that just hurts. He wonders if  _ something’s _ happening with Leah.

“So you’ve never thought about us like this?” He asks, feeling suddenly inundated with jealousy, while looking down to their held hands. 

“No, David. I didn't think you’d be the first to get blackout drunk, between the two of us. This is so unlike you.”

_ This is so unlike you _ hurts even more than  _ nothing is happening. _ How does Matteo not understand that is mean and rude and—

“You’re acting weird about Leah,” Matteo notes.

“Am I?” David asks. He didn’t notice. 

“You called her stupid.”

“Yah, because she’s stupid,” David deadpans and then sighs in defeat.

They reach the entrance to their dorm housing and David nearly cries when he sees the amount of stairs he’s going to have to haul himself up. “Fuck my life,” David says under his breath.

“Come on, put your arm around my shoulder, let’s go.”

David can’t help the smile that escapes his lips as Matteo rolls his eyes at him. “Wow, my knight in shining armor,” He says and Matteo lets out this really pretty giggle, but he drops his head in this bashful manner that won’t let David really take it in like he wants to.

Matteo helps David up the stairs and there’s a couple moments where David stumbles or trips and then weakens Matteo’s already weak sense of balance— not that he’s complaining because it’s quite cute.

Once you care, you’re fucked, David read once on  _ Tumblr _ and laughed, but he thinks that post was directly written in spite of him because it’s certainly true. He cares too much about Matteo and is now fucked because he’s ridiculously jealous of things he shouldn’t be.

When they reach the second floor, David remembers what they were talking oh so long ago.

Matteo’s adorably babbling about something. “I mean, I dunno I kind of thought that—”

David interjects, belatedly saying, “— She’s in love with you, Leah.”

Matteo drops whatever he was saying and holds the staircase door open for a little longer than necessary, seemingly trying to analyze where the fuck that came out of. David would like to know when Matteo finds out,  _ thanks. _

“No, she’s not!” Matteo laughs. “No way. She’s just…friendly? I dunno, she’s  _ just _ a classmate so why’s it matter anyway?”

“Because she thinks of you more than  _ just _ a classmate,” David says, laughing, suddenly finding it humorous how madly in love he is with Matteo because  _ it’s  _ stupid and  _ this _ is stupid.

Matteo’s cheeks grow pink. “What?” David feels his shoulders tense up against his own arm and  _ ugh,  _ it’s not as cozy and comfortable. 

“She, okay get this,” David giggles, “Asked me if we were dating, at the party, so that she wouldn’t be…what did she say…Oh yeah, so she wouldn’t be ‘interfering.’ She wants to ask you out, she’s in love with you.”

Matteo’s face flushes timidly as he dismisses it and continues walking them down the hall. “I highly doubt that.” Then, he adds something that catches David off guard. “Why is Leah bothering you so much?”

_ Oh, this _ . David doesn’t even know how Matteo doesn’t know at this point because  _ it’s  _ pretty stupid that he doesn’t know. Pretty stupid. Something else that’s pretty though is Matteo right now. 

More like all the time, but something about him tonight irks David about how pretty he looks. Maybe it’s the messy hair, button down, or jeans, but…maybe it’s just his face. Matteo’s face is so pretty. 

He has this undercut that  _ oh  _ it does things David. It makes him imagine things he shouldn’t like running his hand through his hair.  _ Or _ maybe it’s how irritatingly perfect his pink heart-shaped lips look.

“You do know I’m only into guys, right?” Matteo teases, though David thinks it’s not funny when he glances over and ducks his head right after he teases him with his pretty blue—

_ Oh no, _ it’s Matteo’s blue eyes that irk David the most about how pretty he looks because— not to be dramatic or anything— but they’re this piercing crystal blue color that Matteo always likes to  _ tease  _ him by glancing at him like  _ that _ .”

“Mmn, you’re so goddamn pretty, Matteo,” He murmurs. 

Matteo’s eyes move to look at him before his head does. Probably because he’s still helping him walk and turning to him again would be a little too close for comfort after  _ that. _

Matteo lets out this  _ stupid  _ pretty flustered sound and then stutters, “David, I— I know you’re flirty, but this is a bit much, huh?”

_ Ugh.  _ Matteo’s sounding  _ too  _ pretty  _ and  _ he’s not letting him properly stare at him. 

“Can you pull your hair back, I want to see your pretty blue eyes,” He pouts while reaching out a hand.

Matteo awkwardly laughs, yet complies, allowing him to throw a hand through his hair— which feels like heaven by the way. It’s soft and disheveled and David just wants to ball his hands in it, but he doesn’t. 

He thinks they stopped walking, but he doesn’t really know where the hell they are anyways.  _ Oh,  _ right. Their dorm.  _ Great. _

“I didn’t know you liked my hair that much,” Matteo says, an embarrassed giggle fluttering out of his mouth. David hears the sound of him grabbing his prox card to get into their room.

“I love your hair,” David simply responds, a sloppy smile on his face.

“Yours isn’t too bad,” Matteo mumbles while opening their door. 

“What?” David says because it sure sounds like he basically just said he liked his smile.

Matteo helps David to stand by himself at the entrance. “Yours isn’t too bad, not nearly as amazing as mine, but…”

And nothing about Matteo’s tones or words are  _ sharp _ or mean anymore, they’re so  _ so  _ kind and pretty—

“Matteo?” David asks, standing less than a foot in front of Matteo who’s leaning against their open door. 

“Hmm?”

He wraps his arms around Matteo’s waist and hugs him. Matteo seems surprised at the gesture, but embraces him. David mumbles, “I really like you.”

“I really like you too David, you’re my best friend.”  _ Oh no,  _ that’s not the way David meant it. 

“Can I kiss you?” David thinks out loud.

Matteo freezes and he really has no choice, but to look at him in shock because they’re  _ that _ close and David’s already moved his head from his shoulder to in front of him.

“Uh…” Matteo squeaks out, mouth agape.

He giggles, “Uh…isn’t how consent works, silly.”

“What are…uh…” Matteo doesn’t seem to be getting the gist of things considering he’s nervously stammering at him.

David grabs at the seam of Matteo’s floral button down and pulls himself closer to his face.

Matteo closes his eyes and sharply inhales, mumbling, “David.” And it’s a bit too straightforward for David’s eyes to not water. He might just burst out crying now. 

“What?” He asks Matteo. He’s taking too long to get his points across tonight.

“David, stop.” And neither of those things are said nicely. It’s  _ not _ kind,  _ nor _ pretty. 

“Why?” David frowns.

“You’re drunk.”

“No, no…okay, maybe a little.”

Matteo incredulously lets out a huffy chuckle and it’s  _ sharp _ and  _ mean _ .

“You are going to have one hell of a fucking headache tomorrow, Jesus,” Matteo sighs, “You aren’t going to remember this.”

“I still want to kiss you.”

“Not now, Dav.”

“Why are you gawking at me?” He defensively asks. 

“Nothing— nothing. Your pupils are dilated, that’s all. Probably all the alcohol.” David thinks he hears something along the lines of “It  _ has _ to be the alcohol too.”

“Jesus fucking christ,” Matteo mumbles, quickly turning around without David there and he quietly complains about the absence of hm. 

“I think I’m going to fall. How’s your night, Matteo?” David says while leaning against Matteo for support again. 

“Well, I had to haul you up here and I just don’t get  _ why _ you’re doing this to me like some sick joke— so that’s kind of how my night’s going.”

“You’re _so_ mean, Matteo,” David scowls and he chuckles at him. David’s not a fan of this.

David wants to ask if the offer for his bed is still standing, but it’s getting increasingly harder to express himself correctly. 

Suddenly, as if overcome by emotions, David can’t help the smirk that he tries to swipe off his face because he was stupid enough to get tempted into getting drunk because of a boy he’s not dating who’s his best friend.

But then it goes downhill when he remembers about Leah. Now he’s pissed.

“Where am I supposed to sleep?!” David asks, clearly upset.

“In my bed, remember?”  _ Oh,  _ how pleasantly surprising. He forgot about that.

David then says, “How come I didn't know you're gay?”

“I…I dunno, Dav.”

“How did I know you’re ace, but not gay?” He wonders, out loud.

David finds this funny so he goes back to giggling, asking, “Because I’m supposed to be your best friend and I didn’t even know you liked men.”

Matteo exchanges a glance with him that David doesn’t understand. 

“Can you imagine crushing on your best friend of 6 years just to learn he’s gay. Like maybe you coulda liked me back because…men. Here I am, thinking ‘ _ oh _ , he’s just a heteromantic aseuxal.’ For years and years I’ve wanted more, but I kept saying there’s just  _ no  _ way, but  _ oh  _ wait there is.”

He turns back to see Matteo’s reaction, but his blushing face avoids meeting his eyes by glancing down and then at the ceiling.

“Doesn’t matter anyways, you never liked me so…can we just go to your bed so I can have one last night where I pretend something will change between us?” He sighs.

“David, you don’t know what you’re saying,” Matteo frantically reasons as they walk inside.

David snorts out a laugh. “Oh,  _ I _ know  _ exactly _ what I’m saying, thank you  _ very _ much. It’s okay I was in denial the first 3 years anway, we don’t need more denial.”

Biting on his lip now, Matteo’s gone quiet. In almost a whisper, he breathes out, “Fuck, why would you say all this?”

“Say all what?” David chuckles, “Pffft, my big ol’ love confession? I dunno.” He shrugs.

“How am I supposed to live with this? Why now? When things were finally…why would you do this when you know you won't remember?” Matteo says, but David can’t make out the micro-expressions on his face anymore, vision going more blurry.

“ _ Oh _ , I’ll remember, alright.”

Matteo swallows, hard, opening their door. “God, David, do you know how hard it…you have one hell of an imagination with stories like this.”

But the rest of the night is  _ very _ blurry and before he knows it, he passes out on Matteo’s bed. 

* * *

David wakes up to a glass of water, a pill bottle of Ibuprofen, and a sweet note from Matteo on his nightstand. David doesn’t even need to open his eyes to realize he’s on the other side of his dorm. Matteo’s side.

After reading the note that says  _ Out for a walk  _ — _ Matteo _ he instantly feels more nauseous than he already did because Matteo has never been  _ out for a walk _ in his three years of living with him on campus.

He now feels extremely sick and walks to the bathroom, just praying he’ll feel better after puking. Later, David chugs the water and takes 2 pills before finding a random bag of pretzels and eating them. 

He’s quick to turn off the lights because his eyes are feeling  _ extremely  _ sensitive today and goes to his own bed, wondering how the hell he ended up in Matteo’s bed, of all people’s.

And instead of ignoring his massive headache and going back to sleep, he lays in his bed feeling sick as shit while brainstorming up anything he could have done to make Matteo go  _ out for a walk. _

There’s endless possibilities, it turns out, of what he could have done last night.

And then it dawns on him, his worst possible fear of all the things he could have done while drunk. But there’s no humanly possible way that David would have been dumb enough to do something as stupid as reveal the biggest crush he has to his crush of the past 6 years. 

There’s no way he would have done something as irresponsible as admit his love to his best friend of literal fucking years, knowing there’d be repercussions. He wouldn’t have. Right?

But it’s really shit as he begins to accept the fact that there is no other logical explanation as to why Matteo’s out before he’s woken up and how he’s awkwardly avoiding him.  _ Fuck my life. _

He thinks he might get sick again so he wraps himself tighter in his blanket and pulls his phone under the covers. He squints at the bright screen and immediately turns down the brightness before dialing Jonas’ number.

He nearly groans at the sound of the ring, feeling like everything’s so  _ amplified _ today.

“Ya, hey David! How are you?” He asks, way too enthusiastically— if you ask David— for it being 9 in the morning.

“Mmm, really really hungover. You?”

Jonas chuckles, “Ha, I’m okay. You really seemed to be partying it up last night, I’m sure you are hungover.”

“I don’t remember a fucking thing,” David sighs.

“Jesus, I didn’t know you’re a blackout drunk,” Jonas laughs.

“Me neither…so listen…” He says, nervously.

“I’m here to listen, what’s up?”

David’s heartbeat picks up and gets butterflies in his stomach thinking about it. Not the cute kind of butterflies, it makes him feel sick because it’s more like an uproar of ferocious ones.

He stutters, “I woke up in Matteo’s bed with a note— saying— that he was  _ out for a walk _ …uh…penny for your thoughts? I— I thought maybe he’d be at your place or something…” 

Jonas clicks his tongue, apologizing, “No, sorry. He hasn’t been over. I’ve been awake for the last hour cleaning so…shit, I dunno.” 

“Shit.”

“Yeah what happened?” He asks, curiously, “I didn’t even see him last night.”

David exhales loudly, annoyed with himself. “I guess I did.”

“Shit,” Jonas says.

He parrots back, “Shit.”

Thinking out loud, Jonas ponders, “Alright, listen. David, I’m not going to lie to you. If Matteo’s acting nervous and awkward as hell…it’s probably…bad? Or he could just be on a walk, why are you overthinking this?” 

“Jonas…I don’t think he’s  just _on a walk_ , didn’t I tell you I woke up in his bed?” He admits, cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

“You got drunk and what? Confessed your feelings?”

_ That _ makes David’s stomach churn and chest ping. 

“I probably fucking tried to make an advance on him. I…don’t even know, I probably did.”

Jonas hums then adds, “No, most likely not.”

“No?” David repeats back, slightly laughing. “I was drunk as fuck and you don’t think I did? Wanna fucking bet? I’m an arrogant ass flirt, okay? How else can we both explain Matteo panicking this morning?”

“David, Matteo wouldn’t let that happen. He wouldn’t allow for himself to take advantage of whatever your drunk self was feeling,” Jonas soundly reasons, but it doesn’t ease the tension David feels building.

“But this wasn’t me getting drunk and becoming gay. I’m fucking gay and my feelings were amplified with the amount of vodka I drank. I’m gay, I have feelings for Matteo. Let’s not pretend this was my drunk self feeling, it was me.”

“Matteo wouldn’t believe that for a second, no matter the truth, okay? And I’ve known him since we were kids. He wouldn’t let that happen, he wouldn’t take advantage of your…drunken feelings.”

“I’m able to sense things with him and I know I fucked up, I just don’t know how. I fucked up,” He rambles, voice fast.

Jonas tries to assure him. “David, it’s okay. Don’t worry as much about it, he’s your best friend. He’s really understanding.”

“I—” David cuts himself off at the soft knock on the door and looks from under his covers, at Matteo slowly walking in. He wonders how fucking long Matteo was on the other side of the bedroom door for. “Hi,” Matteo greets, voice low as to not upset him.

He hangs up the phone, not bothering to say goodbye to Jonas. He sits up and feels his entire face flush that red color he can’t seem to hide around Matteo anymore.

“Someone’s up. I would have figured you’d wake up later.”

David swallows, mumbling, “I dunno.”

“Can we— I mean— are you feeling good enough for us to talk?” Matteo stutters and it’s awkward and not what he wanted to hear.

“I’m really sorry.”

“Can I sit?” Matteo asks, walking over to him. David nods and he politely takes a corner of the bed to sit down on.

“Listen, David it’s okay. We all say things we don’t mean to when we’re drunk. I…get it.”

“No, but—” He tries to say _something_ , but Matteo interjects.

“— No, you can’t act like I haven’t done my fair share of getting drunk in high school. It’s normal every once and a while, I guess, you really just caught me off guard…is all.”

David thanks God that Matteo interjected because he’s not sure what he would have said.

“I’m sorry, Matteo.” He apologizes, heart nearly leaping out of his chest because every time Matteo tries to comfort him, it only confirms he did the one thing he didn’t want to do while drunk.

But Matteo refuses, thinking that’s the only thing he feels awkward about, interjecting, “— I know you. Your  _ charming _ or whatever personality was…radiant. It’s okay, it was just flirting. Nothing happened that we need to talk about.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. You were just…embracive. It was nice, really.” David feels sick as Matteo’s skin grows pink from his collarbone to cheeks.

“No, don’t say that.”

“I had fun, really, after I learned being pissed off wouldn’t work. You didn’t seem to like that, though. Do you not like when I’m mad?” He teases.

David eases up a bit, reluctant smile apparent. “Not particularly.”

“I’m not judging, ya know.” Matteo says, leaning a bit in his direction. 

“I know, but still…you can judge. It was bad.”

“Kinda chaotic.”

“Did I really  _ just _ flirt with you last night?” He hates all that  _ that _ entails.

“Uh, well no. You tried…to kiss me.” Matteo admits and David nearly collapses with his heart in his throat making it almost impossible to breathe.

“Fuck me.” 

“No, it’s okay. We’re best friends, we’re close, I get it.” Everything about that sentence twists at David’s heart and he evidently frowns.

“You were drunk and curious and you’re close to me, I get how it could have led you to…think that way? We all do dumb things when we’re drunk and I’m your best friend, I can handle it.” 

“What?” David asks because it sounds more like Matteo’s trying to convince himself that it’s fine, more than anything. But it sounds so selfless, like Matteo always is, that David’s engulfed in guilt.

“You think I’m curious?” David asks.

“About…being in a relationship with a guy? Sure, lots of people are.” Matteo shrugs.

“I might have been curious, but that’s because I’m into men. I’m gay, Matteo, and you know that. I’ve been out as trans and gay since college started.”

They sit in uncomfortable silence until Matteo lets out a nervous laugh that’s not  _ really _ a laugh and then he just sighs. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what to say right now.”

David simply hates the way he asks, “How did you— uh… _ feel? _ About me trying to kiss you?”

Matteo’s head falls back as he looks up to the ceiling, staring at it for a couple moments. He swallows, “I can…we don’t have to change anything between us. It doesn’t have to be awkward.”

“So, we’re okay?” David asks, knowing Matteo isn’t able to lie to him.

Matteo hums, “Mhm,” avoiding eye contact with him.

“Matteo, are you sure?”

His face seems to get more red as he sighs and his eyes tear up as he looks at him. “No, I’m sorry. We’re not. I’m sorry…I’ll get over it, I…I’ll get over it.”

David’s lips fall agape, as he stares at Matteo, eyes wide with shock.

“Get over what, Matteo?” He asks, anticipating the worst. His heart is beating so loud to him that it feels as if his heart were banging from the inside, trying to find a way out.

“I’m sorry,” He says, a single tear rolling down his cheek that David wants to wipe away, but his body’s in too much distress to move.

David panics. “Sorry about what? Get over what? I don’t understand.” 

Matteo sniffles, tears flooding down his cheeks. “This isn’t how I wanted to tell you, I’m sorry. I promise I can get over it. You have to know what I’m talking about.”

“No, I don’t.” David says in utter disbelief.

“You do, you know me, David. You know me,” Matteo says through a choked sob.

With great scepticism, David presses, “Say it.” He needs for Matteo to say it for him, crystal clear.

Matteo begs, “I’m already humiliated enough, please stop."  He drops his head down, looking at his hands.

David huffs out a laugh, emphasizing, “I should be the embarrassed one, Matteo! I’m the one who got blackout drunk because I was jealous of fucking Leah! Jesus, I’m embarrassed, just please…please stop crying.”

“You really drank because of Leah?” Matteo asks, looking at him.

“She’s pretty and nice  _ and _ ,” He groans in frustration, “There’s really no reason not to see her. I just knew if she came up to you last night I wouldn’t be able to watch.”

Matteo cracks a soft smile on his tear stained face. “I’m gay too, David, it wouldn’t have worked out between Leah and me.”

“What?”

“I told you last night, but you really don’t remember…you were jealous?” He asks, exchanging the heat to him, sniffling.

David stutters, “So you know all about my crush— I…probably blurted something out when I…”

“Tried to kiss me?” Matteo infers, in a beautiful awkward flutter.

David laughs, looking at him. “Yeah,  _ that _ .”

“You might have had a  _ big ol’ love confession _ .” Matteo softly giggles, eyebrows raised at him.

“Fuck, no. I didn’t say that! I didn’t, I wouldn’t.”

“ _ Oh _ , but blackout drunk you would,” He argues.

David shakes his head, insisting there’s no way in hell he would say something like that. “No.”

“Blackout drunk you was fixated on describing— in great detail— how long your crush has been for and how affected you were by me telling you I’m into men because you could have made a move.”

David mutters, “Fucking hell.”

“You were adamant about wanting to sleep on my bed, it was cute,” Matteo says, trying not to let David see the smirk on his face.

“Fuck,” David confesses, “I’m shaking.”

Bringing a hand to the back of his neck, Matteo laughs, “And I’m crying. It’s fine. We’re fine.”

“So we’re really okay?” David asks.

“Uhm…I just need to say it out loud, so…time for my  _ big ol’ love confession _ .”

David smiles a bit, heart racing. And the butterflies in his stomach flutter in the most pleasant way as he holds a gaze with Matteo that makes time stop.

“I like— well no. I’m in love with you and I’m sorry, I know it probably sounds weird, but…I am. I’m in love with you.” His big blue eyes are staring at him as he waits for a response. 

David grins ear to ear, divulging, “I love you and apparently already exposed myself, but have been for a while. My head really hurts, but do you maybe wanna go on a date later?”

Instead, Matteo suggests, “How about tomorrow when you’re really feeling better?”

“Then what are we gonna do today?” He asks, wanting to forget about his pounding head like he did a couple minutes ago.

“I’m gonna take care of you because you’re a dumbass who decided to get drunk last night,” Matteo responds, going to play push him gently.

David answers with a sly smile, after pushing him back, “I’m not entirely opposed.”

“Scooch,” Matteo mumbles and David has never followed directions faster than he has today.

He immediately opens the entrance to his blanket only to quickly wrap Matteo under the covers with him. Matteo tugs his arms around him endearingly and nestles his face into his chest. David’s certain he can hear the way he makes his heart beat.

“This has been a crazy 24 hours, Dav,” Matteo says, breath hitting his t-shirt. He lets out a whistle-like sigh.

“Thank God this happened because I don’t think I would have told you otherwise,” David jokes.

“Yeah. Or you could have just said something.”

David’s jaw drops as he giggles out, “ _ Or _ you could have!”

“Shut up or I’m leaving you to be alone on your hangover,” Matteo threatens.

“You wouldn’t!” David shouts, knowing that the way he’s holding Matteo is too new and unexplored for either of them to want to leave the comfort and peace of mind it offers.

“Maybe…probably not. You win this time.”

_ Yeah _ , he wants to say.  _ Big time _ , but he refuses to give Matteo the opportunity to relish in that because then he’d let Matteo win. 

He’s always liked winning after all.

And being lucky enough to have someone like Matteo in his life is the biggest win he’s ever had, so he’s not about to let it go.

**Author's Note:**

> Not many au's are in David's perspective and I wanted to show how perfect this pair is, in David's eyes. Please comment any suggestions/requests for future fics. Also, please let me know below if you liked :))) Okay, thank you so much for reading, have a good day/night !


End file.
